Speciation
by HaxeOrdinary
Summary: Just a thought after Jigsaw puzzle. Carey and Fi, of course.


Sequel to Jigsaw puzzle. However, it stands alone as well. And it's the cheesiest but everyone can use that every once in a while! It's styled after the show when Fi would give an explanation of the topic for the day. Enjoy!  
  
Speciation. Speciation, or the evolutionary formation of new biological species, happens in almost every species on the planet. Take the damselfly. There's something like thirty-six different types of damselflies that are all related to one original species. Over time, the original little bugs started changing into new species and, because of the transformation, no two different types of the insect can mate. So, it got me to thinking; are humans like that? Do we evolve so that only one person on the entire planet is right for us? And, if so, how do we know when we've found the right one?  
  
&&  
  
"Come on, Care, we're going to be late for Jack's class."  
  
"Don't worry, Fi, he won't send us to detention or anything."  
  
"Speaking of which, did you ever have to put in extra hours?"  
  
He stopped dead in the school's hallway lined with lockers and important historical documents and gave her a look. It always only took a look with Fi and she knew what he was thinking.  
  
"You did, ya bad boy. For what?"  
  
He pushed her up against a row of lockers and kissed her.  
  
"You were caught kissing in the hall? Who? Do I know her? I have to! Who?"  
  
"No one. I wasn't punished for that, it was for being tardy. I just always wanted to kiss you here." He grabbed her hand and she let him pull her to Jack's class, a little wanting of more kisses.  
  
Quietly, Carey opened the class door and slipped into the back of the science room. Jack was in the middle of a lecture. He had easily made the transition from student to teacher and, due to his complete lack of paranormal belief, the nature world was easy for him to believe.  
  
"So, you see, one half of the species, usually the male, tries to impress the female while the female sits back and enjoys the spectacle."  
  
"How do you mean Mr. Phillips?"  
  
"Well, let me give you a demonstration. Fi, Carey, I mean Ms. Phillips, Mr. Bell, could you come down here please. Oh, and Carey, bring your guitar?" Fi smiled at the class as she leaned against Jack's desk and watched Carey as he joined her. "Now, Mr. Bell, play a song that you think will impress Ms. Phillips. Class, birds will most commonly sing a song to impress respective mates as well as puff up their colorful chest and other such rituals."  
  
Carey struck a few cords and followed Jack's cue by sticking his chest out. Fi walked around him, sizing him up.  
  
"Ah, see how the female acts, class? She's definitely noticing him but doesn't want to seem too eager. Guys, you may want to take notice because humans are about the only species that haven't caught on yet so maybe you should take notes." He paused dramatically for the laughter from the female students and the strange look from Fi. Carey continued strumming chords and locked eyes with Fiona, causing her to blush slightly.  
  
"Did you see that exchange? It was a non-verbal conversation that the two had. Kind of like asking for her number or if he could take her out for a shake. The girl bird's response? 'I like you, but are you worth it?'" Carey scoffed and smiled up at Fiona.  
  
"If the song doesn't get the girl, then a sort of dance is employed to impress her. But it's not a traditional dance. It's one done close to the ground with lots of wing flapping." Carey shrugged and smiled as he dropped down to the ground on his knees. Smiling up at Fi, he pushed his sleeves up his arms and tucked his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Uh, Carey, birds don't really have pockets in the wild. Do you see Fi's reaction? She's not too impressed. You better do something before she loses interest in you." Carey's smile grew and he pulled his hands out of his pockets, waving his arms around.  
  
"I don't know, Care, you might have lost her."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, arm waving might not work, but my female likes something sparkling." He stopped waving his arms and held the box out that he had grasped in his hand. Opening it, he whispered, "Fiona Phillips, will you marry me?"  
  
In a split second, Fi thought about what it would be like to marry Carey. She knew she always wanted to. It didn't take the sparks she felt when she held his hand to tell her. It wasn't the way he always knew when she needed a hug or needed to sit in silence. It was the smaller things that he did that told her it was right. The kisses on her hand, inside jokes, saving all the blue m&m's for her, she knew he loved her and she loved him. It was right, they were meant to be together. They fit together perfectly. No one else was right for her. They were made for each other.  
  
She got down on her knees and hugged him, cooing in his ear. "What was that?"  
  
"Well, I'm sure that's what I would have said if I was a bird. But, since I'm not, yes Carey Bell, I'd love to be your wife."  
  
The class erupted into cheers as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Care, did you have this planned?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
It would be a simple wedding. Of course, it would be all over the magazines and entertainment news but she thought she could handle that for once. Her mother would be pure smiles and tears and would hug on Fiona's future mother-in-law, Irene Bell. Tad would walk her down the aisle (he was really turning into the sweetest step-father), and her real dad would be there by her side as always. Their family would be big, lots of boys and girls, and they'd live close to their families. Of course there would bumps but they could handle those. It was right. It all felt perfect and it was. 


End file.
